Crossover: Anna and Elsa play Horror games
by terrietont
Summary: Out two favorite Royals play the famous five nights at Freddy's horror game. DISCLAIMER: Disney owns Frozen, and Scott Cawthon owns FNAF


**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own any of the game/movie characters stories, etc. Obviously. I do own this story though...**

"Oh hey! I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa" Anna smiled to the camera introducing herself. "A lot of you guys requested that we play this game" Elsa continued hovering her mouse at the title of the game.

"So it's called five nights at freddy's" Anna explained frowning in curiosity. "You guys said it was a horror game? So umm okay yeah" Anna smiled nervously Elsa's smiled disappeared. "A horror game?" she questioned slightly paranoid.

"Okay let's start it! Anna said with enthusiasm. She clicked her mouse over new game.

The call started: ", I'm recording message for you to help you get settled in, I know it can overwhelming but I'm here to tell you it's okay... Blah... Etc. Etc. "you can shut these doors anytime, however keeping them shut for too long drains a a lot of energy: so keep that in mind to conserve energy, and only close them if necessary. There are lights near each door, you can flick those on and off but they can also drain power. And the cameras do use energy so don't stare at them for too long. You might wanna have a look at the camera's from time to time to check if everyone is in their right place, it's not much of a bad thing it's just we want you to be wary of certain characters that tender to... Well wonder a bit during the night." Elsa and Anna looked at each other confused. The call continued: "Most likely they wont recognize you as a person... They'll probably recognize you as an endoskeleton without a costume so they might stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't full of wires and electronics: Elsa's eye widened. "What?" she muttered nervously. Over all this should be easy enough and I'll talk to you soon.. Alrigh goodnight!"

"Kay Bye!" Anna said back enthusiastically.

Elsa panted, it was a lot to take in.. "So we got, a light on each door, we can flick on and off, and the doors we can shut, as well as the camera's and we make it through one night, after it becomes 6:00 AM." she explained more to herself to fully understand the rules.

Anna nodded slowly, a little bit confused about the rules, well whatever Elsa was here so she could just explain it.

Elsa: Anna check the camera's

Anna: They're all fine...

Anna switched to another camera, and found a bear suit, a chicken suit and a bunny suit. "She shuddered slightly at the sight.

Anna: Ummm ok ughh!

Elsa: they look like they're in their places.

They turned their camera off and turned it back to the previous camera location. Anna gasped.

Anna: Where did the bunny go?

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh no"

Anna: Bunny?

Elsa: Did you find the rabbit?

They opened the left door, only to be encountered with Bonnie the bunny, a creepy blue bunny face right by the door. "Ahhh he's right there" Anna squealed shrinking back in her chair slightly.

Elsa: Go away!

Elsa closed the door. "Are you gone yet?..." She cautiously flicked the left light on. "Ughhh!" she groaned noticing that Bonnie had not moved.

Elsa's eyes widened hearing a strange singing noise. "Who's that?"

"Da da dum Dum Dum didily dum Dum!" Foxy sang from pirates cove.

Anna: Shut the right door maybe.

Elsa: We don't wanna drain too much power.

Anna flashed the light on the left door, noticing the shape of Bonnie was gone. "Okay good, go away bunny jerk!"

Elsa clicked on the cameras. Bonnie was in the hallway. She narrowed her eyes watching the rabbit. "Keep an eye on him Anna"

Anna saluted before switching on another camera, Chica the Chicken was staring straight at the camera with her large electronic insides showing.

Anna jumped gasping slightly at the costume's face. "Go away Duck!"

Elsa: Ughhh both moving?

A sound of footsteps in close range.

Anna: Stupid Duck I see you!

Anna: whoa that's creepy!

Elsa: Why are they all up?!

Chica then decided to make her appearance at the door. Anna squealed shutting the right door.

Elsa bit her lip nervously.  
the power began to run low... Elsa's eyes widened as she realized that it would be game over any minute.

Anna: Wait, what?! 20% You've gotta be kidding me...

Bonnie returned to the left door. "Stupid blue rabbit! Anna frustratingly gasped.

Both doors were shut: the power went down to 0%

The lights turned off. the doors stayed open. A sound of dying energy boomed through the restaurant. A kid-friendly jingle of toreadors march began to play, as eyes began to flicker over the left doorway.

"Oh no no no no no no..." Elsa muttered.

Anna winced preparing for something horrible.

Elsa bit her lip in paranoia.

As the music stopped: there was no sound only a black darkness inside the room.

Both girls waited paranoid...

"Oh we're dead!" Anna squealed.

Suddenly a loud noise startled both sisters...

Then it came...

A loud dinging sound of a grandfather clock tune whilst displaying a time change that showed: 6:00 and another night, as well as children cheering.

Night 2

Both girls looked at eachother, eyes widened in shock. They both suddenly smiled and squealed in victory. "Yes! Oh my gosh we made it!" Anna jumped up in the air in glee. Elsa sat their chuckling at her.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Anna: Where's foxy?

They switched the camera to pirate cove. The curtain remained closed.

They checked the stage, one of the animatronics was missing... Bonnie

Elsa groaned in annoyance. "The rabbit's up again."

Anna groaned. "I hate that purplely blue bunny.

A sound played as the cameras were being checked: A sound of strange moaning.

As soon as Anna clicked off the camera.

"AAAHHHHHHH" A loud amplified scream burst through the computer speakers. Bonnie was up close on the screen presumedly shaking the player up and down violently.

Both girls yelped in shock.

After recovering from their scare, They both looked at one another for a second.

Anna started laughing as Elsa sat there still trying to actually register in her brain what had just happened...

"Oh-okay... "

Anna recovered from her laughing fit. "That scared me!" She admitted still chuckling slightly.

Elsa gasped when she noticed the under desk covered in ice.

She thawed it quickly before getting back into the game.

Night 2 (again)

"Okay here we go again..."  
Elsa sighed.

Anna laughed nervously.

2Am.

Anna gasped seeing the pirates cove empty...

Elsa in a panic switched over to the hallway cam.

In a sudden relflex she quickly got out of the camera and shut the left door. Hearing a knocking she sigh in relief.

"Okay... Okay okay..."

Anna switched back into pirates cove camera noticing the curtain shut.

"Phew..."

Both sisters looked at their power. "Okay 1Am 72% still doing okay..." Anna reassured herself.

She switched over to the left corner cam to be startled by Bonnie twitching in the camera.

"Errr stop stop it!" Anna muttered nerously.

"okay okay okay..." Elsa muttered trying to slow her breathing.

Bonnie appeared at the door.  
"Ahh close-quick!" the princess yelped.

5:AM Anna checked through the cameras nervously.

Elsa watched biting her nails. "Anna... Anna the chicken!" She gasped noticing Chica twitching in the right doorway.

Anna groaned pulling the door down again.

6:AM

Anna and Elsa sighed in relief.

Night 3

Phone call- hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long!"

"Thanks sooo much!" Anna said sarcastically towards the phone guy.

"Oh no..." Elsa muttered seeing the pirates cove curtain wide open.

Anna gasped closing the left door.

"Is he gone?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa switched over to the left hallway cam.

Foxy ran down quickly. Elsa flinched but relaxed noticing the door get knocked on.

"He he he, he he" A low creepy laugh sound played. Anna's eyes widened. "Nope, Nope you don't" She shook her head.

Elsa paled as the stage was no longer occupied by Freddy.

She cursed under her breath before she clicked on the dining room camera.

There Freddy was, his sinister glowing eyes shining through the darkness of the pizzeria.

Elsa covered her mouth in fear. "Tht's hm" She said through muffled hands.

"Freddy?!" Anna gasped. "Oh perfect..."

5:AM

Night 4

Phone call- Skiped to the end. "I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there... You know?" Freddy's tondores march played in the background.

Both sisters eyes widened.

Phone call- (A loud groan similar to the noise Bonnie makes when he is about to jumpscare you.)

Phone guy: "Oh no"

BAAAARRRRRGGHHH!" A loud scream cut off the phone call.

Anna blinked. "Wait, what?!"

Anna looked at her sister confusedly. "Is he?" she asked.

Elsa winced. "I'd assume." she answered  
Back making Ana shudder.

Next jumpscare:

Anna checked the cameras unaware that freddy was in the corner and made his way into the room.

Anna switched off the camera. "Bunny and Birdy are gone from the corners, Foxy fox is still in pirates cove, and Freddy the Teddy is-"

On cue Freddy decides to jump up onto the screen,

"AHHHHH"

Anna and Elsa screamed.

"Oh ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Anna barked at the screen.

Night 5- 5AM.

Anna gasped as the clock struck 6:Am

"YES in your face Freddy!"

Anna laughed victoriously. Elsa sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank god that's over!"

Anna looke to the camera frowning unamused. "Well that was five nights t freddy's everyone, I hope you enjoyed me and my sister playing it.

Leave down the comments on what you want us to play next!

Elsa looked up at the camera pleadingly. "Please don't make us play any more horror games..."

Anna smiled and shrugged. "I dunno I kinda liked it.." I mean it was scary at first but it was actually kinda fun"


End file.
